mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Useru Kaeru
She’s looking forward to getting to know them again. More hugs, more tears. Yeesh, this world is so soppy. And while she doesn’t realise it yet, Useru is smiling and laughing. Useru Kaeru is an amnesiac ex-villain (Locale). Not to be confused with Sanka Kyodo. Appearance Useru towers over most people, standing at almost 2 meters tall and holding herself upright. She is skinny, almost unhealthily so and has very pale skin. With an always neutral face and straight-up missing certain clothing items, Useru bares the image of someone who simply does not care. Personality Useru was simple. She was emotionally distant, caring for very little and rarely holding opinions. While aloof, she did still have values. They were just buried away deep below conscious thought. Since reuniting with her family, she has begun to slowly rediscover those emotions and values. Synopsis Useru Kaeru is the center of the Locale Arc. (detail coming soon) Abilities Useru makes full use of her tall, almost skeletal frame to intimidate people, either into running away or surrendering or whatever she needs them to do. And if that doesn't work she can make her presence disappear all but entirely, expertly distributing her light weight to move almost silently. Quirk Useru's quirk "Switch" allows her to switch objects' places for as long as she holds her breath, defaulting to their original positions when she resumes breathing. It is limited to small-to-medium unaffixed objects such as marbles, boxes, trash cans or even insects. Special Moves *'Ultimate Impact' - By firing a high-speed dart and switching it with something big and heavy mid-air, she can cause immense damage. Trivia *To cement her place as Faizy's edgiest character, Locale was originally going to be called Evanesce, and have a quirk that made things disappear. She was planned to be Sanji's mother, who disappeared rather than dying those years ago. She would have been forced to watch as a villain re-captured and executed a group of hostages in front of her and made her sense of love disappear so she could cope. Then she would leave, no longer caring for the family she abandoned. *One of Useru's first character actions was wandering around outside and rediscovering snow. This mirrors Sanji, whose first moment of development involved watching the snow fall and settle and melt. *Useru also demonstrates Faizy's inability to write sad stories. Even she, the edgiest character, got a happy ending. Quotes * (Spider) "Who did you call anyway?" (Useru) "Oh, uh.. Think it was something called Hardcase." *(To Spider) "I guess since I'm a mole now I'm supposed to ask what your endgoal is." *(To Henry Cross) "So I become a mole in order to save my own ass. I hate it, but I accept." *(Narration) "Useru works through her story, explaining her amnesia, the detective… She leaves out the part about Spider. But she does mention a strange young girl. The first and only person to show her kindness until today. Didn’t really know kindness was a thing. What kind of idiot would waste their time on someone else?" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters